Fierce Rivals
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: What if there were two others who grew up alongside Asta and Yuno. These two would train just as hard as Asta and Yuno and strive to reach the peak of magic knighthood and become the Wizard King. OC, mostly canon, Asta has magic
1. New Bulls

New Bulls

"Don't forget you guys, no matter where we go from here we're all rivals." Asta said after we'd captured the stuck up nobles who'd attacked the church because their leader was pissed over not being the center of attention.

"Like we ever would. It's our sacred bond after all. It's a four way race so prepare to lose. Each of us have strong magic, now that we've gotten our grimoires it's an uphill battle from here on out."

For the next six months, Asta, Yuno, Zephyr, and Sakura each trained with their brands of magic in order to take part in the Magic Knights' Entrance exam in six months.

After massive amounts of training the day had finally arrived. It was time for the magic knights entrance exam. So far out of the quartet both Zephyr and Yuno were getting the most attention due to their grimoires since they both had four leaves.

It was time for the last test, the combat portion. Deciding it'd be boring to fight each other we each searched for someone else to take on. Asta went first with his opponent. It seems like he said something to piss him off, which is not wise.

 _"Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke Magnum Cannonball._ " The boy who apparently was named Sekke created a giant ball which works in both defense and offense.

It looks sturdy and strong but it won't work.

Taking out his grimorie Asta turns invisible to the surprise of those watching. As they begin to think that he ran away scared Sekke's cannonball cracks and begin to break, and after a few seconds it completely cracks open and Asta reappears with an invisible sword in hand and hits Sekke on the head with it knocking him unconscious.

"That Permeation Magic is certainly some scary stuff. Now then to find my own opponent." i look around for several minutes until one person catches my eye. 'He looks strong, time to test my metal.' Ignoring all the looks I'm getting for doing so I walk up to the girl and grab her attention.

"Need a partner? I've been looking for someone interesting enough to fight. You certainly grab my attention." I say once again ignoring the surprised looks from the crowd.

"How dare you, a lowly commoner dares to think he can speak to me in such a way, I'll show you your place by beating you."

"Sounds good, let's duel after this one." The people currently going toe to toe were Yuno and a kid who spewed arrogance. The fight was hilariously over in a second.

Moving up next I stand before my opponent, not taking out my grimoire until I see how this fight was going to go first.

"Such an arrogant male, you won't even bother to use your grimoire. No matter when I beat you I'll send it to you in the hospital. _Lightning Magic: Thunder God's Peril._ " She casts her lightning magic, creating several halberds out of lightning and sending them all at me.

"Wow, you were right this magic is quite strong, but like with all spells its useless if it can't hit." Right before they hit me I jump up deftly avoiding them, or so I think and then they change direction and follow me.

"Looks like I can't keep stalling forever. _Water Creation Magic: Neptune's Triana."_ I invoke my spell and a massive trident of water is created, rather sloppily since I don't have my wand on me, not that I need it I just like how it feels, and send it at the lightning weapons and immediately disperse them. Taking control of the falling projectile I direct it at my opponent and when it hits her I switch it and use restraint magic. Nothing fancy though, just the shape of two snakes.

Landing on the ground I walk away with a smirk before clicking my fingers and releasing her from the spell. I head over to Sakura who gives me a big thumbs up before heading into the circle for her battle.

"Your little friends' show was certainly interesting. I think I'll make him mine after I beat you." There's one thing people forget about Sakura, though she normally has a long fuse, try to bait her and it doesn't go well.

" _Fire Spirit Magic: Salamander's Breath."_ Summoning her spirit she sends a large fireball at her opponent before she had a chance to defend herself knocking her out instantly.

That little show left everyone completely speechless as they didn't expect a spirit magic user much less one of the four great spirits.

A few hours later all the fighting was over and the selection process was underway. So far we've reached the hundreds with most of the potentials being turned down.

"Number 164." Yuno's number was the first to be called. As he stepped forward, to the shock of everyone he was chosen by all the captains. Which is quite surprising considering the heavy prejudice towards commoners especially those from the forsaken realm.

"I choose the Golden Dawn." I smile as I expected him to do something like that. Choose the path that's closest to the Wizard King, smart move.

"Number 165." Nervously Asta steps up as he's called. He looks up at the captain's and for a second it looked like he'd be turned down just like so many others. But to the even bigger shock of everyone he was picked by the last person anyone expected to raise his hand.

"No way, the Golden Dawn." Didn't see that coming.

"Number 166." Now it was my turn. I'm not that worried, although I refrained from using my trump card I know my chances were good. After a few seconds three captains raised their hands.

"I pick the Black Bulls." Before we came here today I knew that if I could choose the Black Bulls would be the best option for me since I wouldn't have to worry about the prejudice which surrounds most squads and I'd have the freedom to do as I please most of the time.

"Number 167." Sakura was the last of our group to be chosen, just like Yuno all of the captain's wanted her.

"I pick the Black Bulls." Honestly even I expected her to join the Golden Dawn like Yuno did. But with two of us on two different squads it should make our rivalry all the more interesting.

Stepping out of a Spatial Magic portal we landed on a path that lead up to the base of the Black Bulls which will be our new home. As I was about to open the door I sense something about to impact it and step aside, and just in the nick of time as the doors flew off and crushed the Spatial Magic user. Yami just laughs and says,

"Welcome to the worst of the worst magic knight squad."


	2. First Mission

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

First Mission

It was our first day as official members of the Black Bulls. Last night we were made to do some weird initiation thing in order to get our robes which was stupid. I think Sakura may have pissed the one guy off a bit since she just had her spirit eat the fireball. Me I just extinguished it with a magic bullet.

"Hey Zephyr how come you won't introduce me to your new friends, it's kind of insulting you know?" A small blue pixie said as she was sitting on my head as usual. Her name is Sprite and just like Salamander she's one of the four great spirits. She's been with me since birth so we have a very close bond.

"I told you, I want to keep it a surprise, Sakura may be okay with showing her cards early but I want to hold back my full power for an emergency."

"You're such a meanie you know that. By the way I sensed another water magic user last night. Maybe she's the other new member Yami mentioned during his little slip up last night." I'd almost forgotten about that, maybe we'll run into her later or something.

"Oh hey Zephyr we were just looking for you, it's time to take the two of you on a tour of the base." Magna says walking towards us with Sakura in tow. I didn't have to worry about Sprite since she only shows herself to those she wants to.

After we finished walking around the base, taking care of the various chores as we do, we really get a feel for the layout. Although the base feels, alive almost.

As we finished we finally met he other rookie.

"Who are you?"

"I almost forgot, the two of you haven't met her yet, this is the other new recruit Noelle."

"Don't lump me in with the rest of you for I am Noelle Silva of the royal house of Silva."

"I don't know why you're acting so high and mighty, we're the same."

"Foolish commoner, let me show the difference in our magic power." She gathers a large ball of water in her hands as an attempt at intimidation and launches it at me. But before it reaches me it turns and hit Magna.

Wait a minute, it was obvious she was aiming for me, so then that means she can't control her magic. How ironic, royals are born with more amount of magic power than anyone else yet all that potential is wasted if she can't control it. Guess that explains why she's part of this squad.

"What the hell? What are you aiming at?"

"It's your own fault for standing there."

"What are you five? Don't forget I'm your superior, I don't care if you're related to the captain of the Silver Eagles, you're only on this squad because of Yami's generosity."

"Fine then, I quit." Acting like a petty child she throws her robe down on the ground and storms off. I send a mental message to Sprite to follow her. There was something off about this whole interaction, I swear I could feel a sense of desperation, for what I don't have a clue. Maybe she wants a chance to fit in, but just doesn't know how to say the words. That's what happens when you're a tsundere.

* * *

A little while later I headed into the forest where Sprite told me Noelle headed into after she stormed off and was vigorously training. As I hide behind a bush so as not to give myself away and break her concentration I watch her progress.

In much the same way as earlier she was creating large balls of water and was attempting to hit the target she'd attached to the tree, but seeing the large amounts of damage to the area she'd been so far very unsuccessful. I had to duck out the way before I got hit by one of them and ended up giving myself away.

"Yo. So this is what you've been doing since your little tantrum earlier. Looks like my guess was right when I sensed you had no control." I could see a look of turmoil on her face. Maybe that means that she's faced possibly years of ostracization because of her lack of control.

"Yeah right you're just here to make fun of me like everyone else."

"No I'm not, listen I know what it's like to feel like you'll never have any control, I went through the same thing myself for awhile, but because of a good friend of mine I was able to eventually learn to completely control my magic so I can help you do the same. And since we both use water magic there's no one better suited to help you than me. Or are you just gonna run away again." I say as I hold out my hand to the shorter girl for her to take. I can see her mulling over everything I just said trying to see if I was being deceitful for or not, but I wasn't as I meant every word. After a few minutes of deliberation she finally accepted my offer.

* * *

A few days later Yami and Magna returned from a few hours of gambling, and lost everything including their clothes. After finally re-clothing they explained to us that they'd lost a bet with the mayor or Sossi village and thus have been given a mission to hunt some boars that had been bothering the village. Deciding this would be a good training exercise Yami sends me, Noelle, Sakura and Magna.

As we headed outside Magna freaks out at the fact that Noelle can't fly a broom, despite all I've done to train her she's still not ready for broom flying. We tried that yesterday and I couldn't find her for over an hour.

"Sakura can take her."

"Yeah, we can go on Salamander." Giving a sharp whistle a much larger version of Salamander comes out of the side in his dragon form.

"What about you Zephyr."

"Oh I hate brooms, I'll use my transportation magic for this one. _Water Creation Magic: Lazy Traveler_ " Using my creation magic I made an inverted hemisphere out of water which I use to get around, it's almost like a beanbag chair except it can be manipulated in a number of ways and doesn't take up a lot of mana. Sitting down in it, it rises a few feet off the ground and soon I was taking off, I already knew the layout of the area since I had Sprite procure a map for me and I hate waiting for others. With yells from below for me to wait up I head off.

We reached the area where we'd hunt the boars and it was utterly boring. Deciding to sit this out and let my student take things over me, Magna, and a reluctant Sakura sat back and watched Noelle try to fend them off. Honestly I'm a little disappointed, we've only been training for a week but she should know how to shoot a magic bullet at least, even if it's made of water, if aimed at the right spot it should be enough to take down at least one boar.

"Guys don't you think we should help her, I mean she is your student after all, what if she gets hurt." Sakura says trying to get us to stop being lazy, unfortunately she's right though. Looks like the fun is over.

" _Water Magic: Water Spout,_ followed by _Sea God's Spear._ " I used my magic to shoot four of them up in the air and then created a giant spear that pierced and killed them, sending them back to the ground. Unfortunately I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was aiming and they landed on Noelle.

"Damn you teacher!"

"Sorry. Not really." I whisper the last part while trying to stifle my laughter.

* * *

After extracting Noelle from the pile of animal corpses, and calming her down for dropping said corpses on her, we carried the pile to the village. When we got to the village however it was covered in magic fog.

"This is bad, no one here is strong enough to do something like this we need to hurry and find them."

"I have a location spell. If I use it I might be able to find the townspeople, no doubt they've been gathered in the same spot. _Water Magic: Ouroboros Compass._ " A circle of snakes made in the shape of a clock was made from water and it directed us towards where there was a lot of magic power which was the center of town like I'd predicted.

What we came upon immediately pissed me off. The whole village was being held hostage by four goons.

"Sakura see if you can dispel this fog."

"On it, Salamander." The lizard changed into its dragon form and with a few flaps of its wings it dispelled the fog surrounding the area we were standing in. Sitting on a nearby porch were the obvious perpetrators of this scheme.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing, we're simply thinning out the herd, as is my right. These people didn't give me what I needed so I have to dispose of them." Looking over we see an old man laying face down on the ground dead.

"Old man Seihi, how could you."

"I can't believe you gave them more time." The man who was obviously their leader said as he looked at a pocket watch. "In three seconds they'll all be executed. Using Ice magic he creates a giant spear and was preparing to launch it at us. Magna was freaking out as he didn't have enough magic power left to stop it as he'd burned through it when he was trying to show off earlier.

Stepping in I send a slash of water at the projectile and slice it in half. "You're going to pay for everything you've done here today. Why in the hell would you do something so wrong and who the hell are you guys?"

' _They don't look to be spies from another country or your normal thieves_.' Magna thinks as he tries to figure out the identities of the mysterious assailants.

"We received no word of a magic knight squad being in this area."

"Look at their robes, their the Black Bulls. Among the magic knights they're known as a bunch of weirdos who do whatever they want."

"Five minutes. In five minutes I'll wipe out this useless village that didn't know anything and then I'll resume my search."

"Don't think we'll just let you do as you please." I charge at them about to strike when more fog sprung up.

" _Fog Magic: Illusion Swirl._ Did you really think we'd let you get close to Master Heath? Fool, get lost in the fo-" He was cut off by a large fireball breaking through his spell.

"Like hell I'm gonna get lost!"

' _Those brats are really getting on my nerves.'_

"Just give it up already, what you're doing here is completely wrong and we're going to stop you no matter what."

"This is one of the villages where the lowborn live in the outer of the ring. Most of the people out here in the outer ring can only use low level magic for minor things that improve the quality of their own lives. This is where casting pearls before swine comes into play. I'm just cleaning up the swine that might take up my time later."

"You guys have enough magic power to enter the magic knights right? The only reason you're trying so hard to help these guys is because it's your duty. Don't these guys look like worthless swine to you?"

"Shut the hell up! I don't give a damn about what you think, just because these people are born different than others doesn't make them less important. Lives are lives, no matter or who they are you can't just go around killing whoever you want just because you can't come down off your high horse. I've had enough of this conversation. It's time to finish you bastards off."

"Is that so. Well then, let's see how long that will power of yours last. I normally detest taking things slow, but this time I think I'll make an exception. _Fog and Ice Magic: Endless Ice Shard._ " Freezing the moisture in the air created by the fog he created numerous shards of about the same size and started launching them one at a time at an extremely fast rate, with the three of us barely able to keep up since Sakura couldn't use any more high level spirit magic or risk possibly injuring the villagers.

' _Such determination they're giving it their all, I'm royalty and have the most magic power here yet I can't do anything. Maybe I should just leave.'_

"Please Magic Knight, please help us." Noelle looks down at the little girl form earlier as she was begging her for help. At the innocent look on her face something stirred in Noelle and her grimoire started glowing as a new spell was inscribed into it.

As the owner of a grimoire grows, new magic gets inscribed into it. Growth counts as the master overcoming a trial and gaining greater magic power, or learning to better control what he already has in his arsenal. At times when emotions run high or there's a change in determination growth occurs.

' _What was I thinking? This little girl is looking to me for help! There's no way in hell I can run away!'_ The strength of Noelle's newfound determination cause her magic to spike erratically and she erected a huge dome of water over her and the other villagers.

" _Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Cradle._ I'm royalty, as well as a member of the Black Bulls! I'm going to protect this kingdom's people no matter what it takes!"

' _That's some crazy magic.'_

"See you really can do it if you try." Magna says to her as she manages to hold her own against the barrage of shards and I silently agree with him.

"What the, what is all this power?" The group of assailants were dumbfounded by the sight of Noelle's raw power which is just what I was waiting for, I took my chance to strike.

"I told you I'd finish you off in one shot. _Water Magic: Poseidon's Rage._ " A massive tidal wave was created just slightly behind me and it, for lack of a better word lunged at the group and as it got closer it formed a shape resembling the sea god Poseidon with his arms stretched out and it enveloped them all. With so much pressure rushing at them at once they didn't hold up for long. After about a minute I released my spell and they all collapsed unconscious.

"We finally got them." As soon as I say that I collapse form exhaustion."

* * *

"Finally awake I see." After about an hour the bad guys finally woke up, they couldn't do anything whilst they were caught in my binding spell and we had their grimoires as well.

"The four of you are going to pay for what you've done, as soon as reinforcements from the capital get here you're going to tell them everything about whoever it is you're working for."

' _I'm sorry master it looks like I won't be able to help you any further I wish I could've been of more use than this.'_ While we were distracted one of the goons managed to escape by turning his body into water.

" _Ice Magic: Ice Funeral._ " It seems like the bastards had one last trick up their sleeve as their leader used a spell that caused him grimoire to sink into his body and soon the three were covered in large ice crystals and a second later they shattered along with their bodies. The only thing left was the now broken pocket watch.

"Damn it. I hate people like that. Just what kind of person do they work for if they have enough loyalty to him that they'd actually kill themselves."

It was a few hours later, once we explained everything to the knights from headquarters they took the watch back to the capital to see if they could find anything. The four of us were with the grandkids of the old man who'd died earlier who apparently had some sort of past with Magna. As we were leaving a, if I remember correctly anti bird like the ones from the exam, showed up and dropped a stone on my head.

"What the hell is this?" I duck as Sakura tries to smack me in the back of my head for swearing in front of children.

"That's grandpa's keepsake. You can take it if you want we don't really mind. It was thanks to you all that the village was safe." Seeing him about to tear up again I place my hand on his head and he looks up at me. "Listen kid, you're gonna have to be a big boy now and look after your sister, as a man you have to get stronger, strong enough to protect everyone as well as yourself, and then become a magic knight just like Yankee boy over there."

"Hey!"

"Do you really think I can? I'm just a lowly commoner."

"Don't listen to what those idiots say. You wanna see something cool." Sakura says stepping from behind me and speaking up for the first time in awhile. As the kids nod their heads she brings out Salamander in his mini form. "This here is my spirit, he's basically a powerful familiar. He's been by my side my whole life, even though I'm a poor orphan abandoned at birth he's been with me through thick and thin. Just remember this, no matter what or who you face it doesn't matter where you cone from, as long as you have a pure heart and good will then anything is possible."

"I promise, I'll become strong just like you guys and become a real man." We all smile as we head back to the base.

* * *

"Hahahahaha. That's hilarious." After we gave our report to Captain Yami he broke out in laughing for some reason despite the gravity of things.

"But captain, even though we saved the village we were unable to protect the old man, aren't you upset?"

"Yeah but being upset isn't gonna bring the old man back. Knowing him he went down swinging just like usual. Either way you did a good job, especially you Noelle you finally learned a new spell. I knew sending you on this mission would be fortuitous, all you have to do is continuing training and sooner or later you'll get even stronger and you may even eventually be able to fully control your magic. Speaking of accomplishments the Wizard King decided to award us a star for your efforts. With this we have negative 30 stars."

"What's a star?"

"A star is basically like an award. Every year we compete with the other squads to see who has the most. Right now the Golden Dawn has 70 stars." Finral explained as he and Vanessa come out of a portal he created.

"Did you guys manage to find out anything regarding the attackers?"

"Unfortunately no. All we were able to tell from the watch is that it's owner was wealthy, a watch of that quality is not just a random object anyone can just find randomly on the street."

"Damn it."

"Hey now enough of all that depressing stuff, I've got good news for everyone, today is payday." That managed to brighten up the mood just a bit, now that we've got money me and Sakura can go shopping for some supplies and send whatever we have left back to the people at the church so they can fix it up and maybe father can actually feed the kids something other than potatoes.

"This is nothing." Noelle says looking at the bag. No surprise, since she's royalty she's practically rolling in money.

"If you don't want it then give it to me."

"I never said that." Back to tsundere mode it is.

"If you guys want I know a great place to go shopping at in the capital, Noelle you should tag along, you said you still don't have a good enough grasp on your mana control right, I know just the place that may help you." Vanessa says drawing our attention. We decide to go with her since her offer does seem best since neither of us probably knew the area as well as she did so she'd know where all the good places to shop were at.


End file.
